


Raise Your Glass

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Dresden's philosophy of life: Being ordinary is boring. Get your freak on, raise your glass, and blow up a few things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianne La Mercenaire (diannelamerc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/gifts).



> password is "myvids" without the quotes

[Raise Your Glass](http://vimeo.com/35357472) from [Diana Williams](http://vimeo.com/user7957832) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
